Nabbing The Bride
by Free-Spirited Dreamer
Summary: Modern AU. To stop the woman he loves from marrying someone else, Sokka kidnaps Toph on her wedding day! Will Toph go through with the wedding? Or will she return the feelings of her old friend who she had given up on long ago?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to be clear that I, nor will I ever condone kidnapping, or anything in the kidnapping family. This is just a fun story I thought of about the lengths people could go through for the people they love.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or anything affiliated with it, I just own this story.**

**(***)**

**Character List:**

Toph Bei Fong aka: The Bride- age 21

Sokka aka: The Kidnapper- age 24

The Duke aka: The Groom- age 20

Katara aka: The Maid Of Honor- age 23

Aang aka: The Best Man- age 21

Ty Lee aka: The Bridesmaid- age 23

Hakoda: Father of Sokka and Katara- age 55

Lao and Poppy Bei Fong: Parents of the Bride- ages 57 and 55

**(***)**

"You know she asked about you today at the rehearsal dinner," Katara said, watching her brother carefully.

He was sitting on his sofa with his arms crossed, his expression unreadable. Aang tried to pretend like he was reading something fascinating in a vegetarian cook book while Ty Lee just watched the two siblings, silently.

Katara sighed. "You're really not going to say anything? You're really not going to go to Toph's wedding?"

"I already said I'm not going, Katara," he said finally, "I'm not going to change my mind."

Katara let out a loud groan as she rose to her feet. "You're unbelievable! Toph's your best friend! How can you not go to her wedding?"

"I... look, I don't need to explain myself," said Sokka, "I said I wasn't going and that's final."

"Don't be so hard on him Katara." Everyone turned to look at Ty Lee, who was still sitting in the corner quietly. "Look at it from his perspective, I mean if someone I was in love with was getting married I wouldn't be able to go to their wedding either."

This brought Sokka out of his funk, for a mere second. "Wait a minute, I'm not in love with Toph," he lied, as his face grew hotter by the second.

"Oh please," Ty Lee said, "everyone knows you love Toph, we talk about it all the time."

"You do?-"

Katara raised her hand to silence her brother. "Even if he does love her he should still go, he's her best friend..." she trailed off as her face softened. "You didn't see her, okay. She was crying to me tonight. She was upset that Sokka still wouldn't speak to her, and that he still refused to come to her wedding."

Sokka did feel bad about that. Even now the last time he and Toph spoke to each other haunted him, but what could he do? His mind was made up.

Knowing how stubborn her big brother could be, Katara let out an exhausted sigh, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Sokka, I know this is probably hard for you, but this is supposed to be the happiest day of Toph's life and she wants you to be apart of it." When he said nothing she continued. "If you really love her you'd do whatever it takes to make her happy." With that she stood up and faced her friend and boyfriend.

"Come on Aang, Ty Lee," she said, "we need to leave so we can get ready fo Toph's wedding tomorrow."

The trio left Sokka's apartment, and while he sat there alone, sinking in his sister and friend's words, he groaned. Why should he feel guilty? Toph's the one making the mistake, not him. He told her getting married to The Duke would be a mistake, and it's true.

"Go to the wedding, yeah right," he scoffed aloud. Sokka stood up and went to his bedroom, once inside he found a framed photo of him and Toph at her high school graduation on his night stand. He picked it up and stared at it fo a while. The longer he stared at the picuture the more he felt sick to his stomach that Toph, his best friend was getting married to someone else.

_If you really love her you'd do whatever it takes to make her happy_

His sister's words echoed in his brain for what felt like an eternity. After thinking hard about it, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Katara's number.

"Hello-"

"I have to tell her Katara," Sokka said.

"Tell her what? What are you talking about?"

"I have to tell Toph that I'm in love with her."

Katara sighed. "Wait a minute Sokka, that's not a good idea."

"Why? Toph has to know how I feel. I can't let her marry someone else without her knowing the truth."

"Sokka, she doesn't love you anymore, she loves The Duke. If you go to her right now and tell her, the only thing you're going to do is mess with Toph's head and ruin her wedding."

A moment of pause had stretched between the two siblings, and when her brother still remained silent, Katara let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Look Sokka," she said, softening her voice, "I know this is hard for you... but it's too late, you missed your chance."

When her brother still didn't respond, Katara started to grow a little more concerned. "Sokka? Are you still there?"

"...Yeah, I'm here, he replied in nearly a whisper.

"Listen, if you don't want to go to the wedding that's fine, but at least talk to Toph. She really misses you, and you and I both know you miss her."

Sokka let out a long sigh. "Okay Katara, I'll do it, I'll talk to her."

"Great." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I have to go okay, Toph's wedding is tomorrow morning."

"That's fine," he said, "sleep tight, sis."

"Wait, Sokka... I'm sorry."

Sokka didn't respond, instead he hung up the phone and collapsed on his bed. While staring at the ceiling, Sokka thought about the last time he spoke to Toph, it was the day she told him she was engaged. He remembered how angry he got, and how he refused to come to her wedding. It was literally the biggest fight they had, and the longest they've gone without speaking. It's not that he didn't want to, for months Sokka picked up his phone, but he couldn't bring himself to dial Toph's number. What could he say? He still would have told her that marrying The Duke is a mistake, that he still wasn't going to come to her wedding.

"If you really loved her you'd do whatever it takes to make her happy," he mimicked Katara's words while impersonating her voice. "Like I'm supposed to know what that means." He sat up in his bed, directing his eyes to the full moon outside his window. Sokka continued to play his sister's words in his head. How could Toph really be happy with The Duke anyway? Sokka's watched them together, and she's not the same when she's around the Duke, she doesn't make jokes or smile, she doesn't even laugh as much when her and The Duke are together.

He thought about what his sister told him over the phone and immediately felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. _Maybe Katara's right_, he thought, _maybe it is selfish of me to tell Toph how I feel._ Sokka knew Toph used to have feelings for him, and for a long time yes, he never returned them, but they've always been close, and for the past year in a half, he's noticed a change in his feelings for his best friend. He knew he was beginning to develop strong feelings for Toph when she and The Duke started dating. And Sokka tried to be a good friend, he even tried to like The Duke, but he could only take so much. I mean seriously, how could he possibly congratulate Toph on her marriage, and attend her wedding when he couldn't bear seeing her with someone else?

_What if she still loves me?_ A voice in the back of his head said. This thought caused him to quickly jump out of his bed. It's true, Toph did used to love him, and maybe, just maybe a part of her still did. Sokka had two options here, he could either keep his mouth shut and let Toph marry The Duke, and spend the rest of his life wondering what if, or he could take a chance and tell Toph how he feels. It wasn't hard for Sokka to make a decision, and once his mind was made up he knew there was no turning back.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is super short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Let me know how you like this story, reviews as well as any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading :)**

**Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	2. Something Old, Something Taken

_Sokka found Toph sitting down at a table at their favorite diner. It wasn't far from where they lived and they would often meet there for breakfast, or dinner if they wanted. On this particular morning however Sokka had a good feeling about the day so far. When he entered the diner his face immediately lit up when he didn't see The Duke with Toph. He was glad he was finally able to spend some time with his best friend alone. Even Toph looked like she was in a particular good mood that morning, she must have been just as excited as him._

_"Hey Toph," he said, "did you wait long?"_

_"No, I just got here," she replied._

_Sokka sat down in a seat across from her and the two were quiet for a while. Once they placed their orders, Toph finally took a deep breath and smiled. "I wanted to meet you this morning because I have some news I didn't want to tell you over the phone."_

_Sokka smiled. "Well, it must be good news for you to be smiling."_

_"It is," she replied, "The Duke proposed to me last night. We're getting married."_

_When Sokka didn't respond right away she figured it was due to shock, so she continued; "We already set a date, it's eleven months from now. Now before you say anything, it won't be a big circus wedding, just close family and friends. I already asked Katara to be my Maid of Honor, and The Duke said it's okay for you to be the Best Man. The only thing I'm concerned about is my parents, you know they'll want to-"_

_"No."_

_Toph was so surprised by Sokka's sudden outburst she quickly fell silent. "What?"_

_"I can't do this, and I won't Toph. Look, you're my best friend and I'll do anything for you, but I will not have any part of this, and I will not be The Duke's Best Man."_

_"But this is important to me," Toph said, "Sokka I know you're not big on weddings, and neither am I, but this is my wedding. I would think of all people you'd be happy for me."_

_"Happy for what?! My best friend is about to make the biggest mistake of her life by marrying the biggest loser in the world! Oh yeah, I'm real happy-"_

_Toph silenced him by throwing her water in his face. "I'm outta here." She rose to her feet, grabbed her cane and made her way out the diner. Sokka put the money on the table and ran after her._

_"Toph wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder._

_"Don't touch me," she warned darkly._

_Sokka obeyed. "What? I'm not allowed to have an opinion? I should be able to say what's on my mind Toph, I should be able to point out your mistakes."_

_"How is marrying someone I love a mistake, Sokka? Tell me." She was angry, he could tell, but Sokka was far too upset to care anymore, or to stop himself._

_"Well for one thing you and The Duke have only been dating for a year. How well do you even know this guy? For all you know he's just after your inheritance."_

_Even though she was blind, Sokka could tell by the expression on her face that he had gone too far. _

_"I see, so the only reason a guy could possibly be interested in me is because of my family's money."_

_"That's not what I'm saying Toph-"_

_"Then what are you saying? You know what? Why don't you say what this is really about," she countered, "you're just mad because Suki dumped you and you don't want me or anyone else to be happy."_

_"This has nothing to do with Suki-"_

_"Oh no, well eversince you two broke up you've been the biggest pain in the ass," Toph interrupted, "and you had it in for The Duke eversince he and I started dating, you never even gave him a chance."_

_"Yeah, well you hardly know the guy!"_

_"I know him a lot better than I know you. I would think my best friend would want me to be happy, and would want to be apart of my wedding, I guess I was wrong."_

_"I guess you were." The second Sokka's harsh words escaped his lips he regretted them, in all the years he's known Toph he's never seen her look so hurt._

_"Go to hell." With that Toph stormed off, leaving Sokka alone on the side walk. It was the biggest fight they ever had, and it was also the last time they spoke to each other._

"Toph?"

Toph was ripped from her thoughts by Ty Lee, who had just entered her bedroom.

"Morning Toph," she said cheerfully, "you ready for your wedding day to begin?"

"I'm ready for it to be over with," she answered dryly, "why are you here so early?"

"Because I'm going to do your hair and make up."

Toph sighed. "Fine, just don't have me looking stupid."

"Trust me, when I'm through with you The Duke won't be able to keep his eyes off you, or his hands."

Toph forced a smile, but even Ty Lee could tell something was bothering her. "Are you alright, Toph?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just thinking."

"About Sokka?"

She nodded.

"Forget about him, if he was a real friend he would set aside his selfishness and be happy for you." Ty Lee could understand why Sokka didn't want to come to the wedding, but she did think it was wrong of him to not speak to Toph after all this time.

"I just can't believe Sokka hates The Duke so much that he won't even come to my wedding."

"You know," said Ty Lee, a little concerned, "for someone who's getting married you certainly don't seem very happy."

A frown marred Toph's face. "I guess I'm just nervous, I barely got any sleep last night," she sighed.

"You just have cold feet, that's normal, why don't you just relax and think about something funny."

Toph smiled. She appreciated what Ty Lee was trying to do, however, her advice wasn't very helpful. She just didn't understand, this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but all she wanted to do was hide in her room until it was over. It wasn't enough that she felt absolutely sick to her stomach, but she didn't even have her best friend to make things better. Toph thought about Sokka and the fight they had eleven months ago. _What if Sokka is right? What if I am making a mistake by marrying The Duke?_ Years ago Toph used to be in love with Sokka, but she had given up on him ever returning her feelings. Sokka was her best friend, and she knew he would never feel for her like she did for him, and for a long time she excepted that.

"All done."

Toph jumped slightly as she was once again torn from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"I'm finished," Ty Lee replied.

Toph ran a hand through her hair. "I hope I don't look like some circus clown."

"Stop, you really do look beautiful Toph." Ty Lee took the younger woman's hands and placed them in her lap.

"Then why do I feel so stupid?"

"You're just nervous. I'm going to the kitchen to get some tea, do you want anything?"

Toph sighed. "Maybe just water."

Ty Lee nodded, despite knowing her friend didn't see it and left Toph's bedroom while closing the door behind her. In the meantime Toph stood up and ran a hand over her wedding dress. The fabric was soft, and felt delicate in her fingertips, it was her mother who suggested she wore something made of eyelet, although it was she who told the dress maker not to make anything so long she'll trip and fall on her way down the aisle.

Toph groaned. "This can't be normal," she said aloud. Her heart felt like it was beating out her chest, her palms were sweaty, it was a good thing she didn't eat anything that morning because she'd probably just throw it back up. She was supposed to be happy, but she wasn't, instead she felt sick and afraid. _This can't just be cold feet, could it?_ Here she was an hour and a half away from marrying a great guy who loved her, in probably the most beautiful dress she's ever been in, but she wasn't happy, something was missing,... or someone.

As soon as her bedroom door opened she turned around, assuming it was Ty Lee back with her water. "That was quick Ty Lee," she said, "is it starting to get crazy out there?"

"Toph?"

She nearly jumped as soon as she heard his voice. "Sokka?" Immediately a warm smile spread across her face. "I can't believe it, you came."

"Of course I came-" Toph cut him off by wrapping he arms around him and pulling him into a warm hug. He returned it, and lightly ran his hand over her thick mane of hair. However, knowing what he came there to do, he gently pulled away.

"Toph, there's something I have- there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sokka gulped. He had rehearsed this in his head a million times last night, and earlier that morning, but now, looking at her, he just couldn't do it.

"Toph, you... you look so beautiful," he confessed softly.

Toph's face colored as she tried to keep herselft together. "Do I? Because I feel like a nervous wreck." She let out a nervous laugh, but soon grew curious. "I thought there was something you wanted to tell me? I hardly think you came here just to tell me I look beautiful."

Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his shaky hand. "No- I mean yes, I do have something I want to tell you- but, you see Toph- the thing is-"

"Oh crap! Sorry Sokka, but can it wait?" Toph felt around for her cane. "the wedding starts in an hour in a half from now, and since you're here we can make you the Best Man instead of Aang."

"Toph, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? You're my best friend, I want you to be the Best Man, it should be you."

Sokka's mind was racing. This was definitely not going the way he planned. He had to get Toph somewhere alone, away from all this wedding talk where he could openly tell her how he feels. As Toph had her back to him, searching for her cane, Sokka noticed a white handkerchief on the arm of a chair, as soon as he saw it, an idea entered his mind. _No, I can't do that, that's crazy, and it's wrong._ He watched Toph again, her back still facing him. _But it would give us the alone time I need._ Sokka had to act fast before he could change his mind, he grabbed the handkerchief and slowly made his way to his best friend, who was completely unaware of what he was up to.

"Toph, I hope you can forgive me," he said."

She still had her back to him, even after she had finally found her cane. "For what, Sokka? The fight we had months ago? I already have."

"Not for that, for this." He quickly wrapped his arm around her as he placed the fabric over her nose and mouth. Her struggling soon ceased as she fainted in his arms. Sokka gently layed her in her bed and immediately felt guilty.

"What have I done?" He said aloud. However, he knew there was no turning back now. He ripped Toph's sheets and rolled her onto her back to tie her hands together. He did the same to her feet to so he could carry her easier. Sokka's heart began to pound in his chest when he heard the knob on Toph's door turn.

_Shit! What if that's Toph's parents? Or worse, The Duke?_

Sokka quickly hid behind Toph's door when it opened.

"Toph." It was Ty Lee. "I'm back with your water." The Bridesmaid stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her friend tied up and unconscious on her bed.

"Toph?! Oh my God! What- mmph!"

Sokka silenced her by covering her mouth and nose with the same handkerchief he used on Toph, as soon as she was out, her tied her up the same as he did with Toph, only with her he ripped another piece of Toph's sheets and wrapped it around Ty Lee's mouth.

When Ty Lee came to, she slowly opened her eyes to see Sokka putting her in Toph's closet.

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you," Sokka admitted, "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." With that he closed the door to Toph's closet, leaving Ty Lee to bang against it with her body. As soon as that was taken care of, Sokka draped the still unconscious Toph over his shoulder and left Toph's bedroom, closing the door behind him. With everyone preoccupied with preparing for the ceremony, it was easy for Sokka to sneak out the back door with Toph. As soon as he placed her in the back seat of his car, he untied her and put the seat belt on her. Once she was safe in his car he looked around one last time, then he strapped himself into the driver's seat and quickly drove off, away from the Bei Fong Estate.

(***)

Katara, Aang, and Hakoda were walking down the hall leading to Toph's room, each of them with gifts for the bride to be. Katara was the one to open her bedroom door.

"Hey Toph," she said cheerfully, "it's me, Aang, and my Dad, we've got some presents for you." As soon as she looked inside she was shocked find the room empty. "Toph?"

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," Aang suggested.

Katara nodded. "Maybe."

Hakoda looked around. "Do you two hear something?"

"Hear what?" Katara asked.

"It sounds like... banging."

Aang and Katara searched the room, following the sound of the strange knocking. "It's coming from Toph's closet," Aang pointed out.

Katara put her hand on the knob of the closet door. "Toph? Did you lock yourself in your closet?" As soon as she opened the door she, Aang, and Hakoda were shocked to see it was none other than Ty Lee, bound and gaged in Toph's closet.

"Ty Lee!" They said in unison.

Katara quickly untied her friend. "Oh my God, what happened? Where's Toph?"

As soon as Katara untied the ripped fabric around Ty Lee's mouth, she spoke. "It all happened so fast," she replied, "I was bringing Toph some water, and the next thing I know he comes out of nowhere and shoves me into the closet."

"Who did?" Aang asked.

"Wait," Katara joined in, "but where's Toph?"

"He took her."

"Who did?" Aang and Katara asked in unison.

"Sokka."

**A/N: So here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do! To all the Sokka fans, I made chapter one so short because I wanted to show how Sokka didn't intend to abduct Toph, he really just wanted to tell her how he feels, but in a moment of panic and desperation he ended up,... you know. So no, he's not some psycho guy who abducts women. For the ones who review, follow, and favorite my story- thank you, you make me glad I decided to publish this story. Until next time...**

**Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	3. A New Kind of Proposal

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry this took so long :( I was nearly done with this chapter when my computer literally broke down on me and erased all the stories I was working on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I do.**

**(***) **

Katara stared at Ty Lee for what felt like an eternity before she burst out laughing. "I get it now, it's a joke. Sokka and Toph finally made up and now they're pulling one of their pranks on us. Very funny guys," she shouted, "I admit you had me there for a second, the whole having Ty Lee bound and gaged in the closet was a nice touch too."

Katara continued to laugh while Aang, Hakoda, and Ty Lee remained silent, noticing this, the Maid of Honor's laughter quickly died down. "This is a joke, right?"

Ty Lee opened her mouth but no words came out as she focused her eyes on her high heel shoes. As soon as the realization finally hit her, Katara's face fell as she plopped in a nearby chair and ran a hand through her just made hair.

"Oh God, Oh my God. Sokka took Toph- he took Toph!"

Aang immediately went to his girlfriend's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katara...-"

"What are we going to do?" She interrupted while rising to her feet. "Toph's wedding starts in an hour- all the guests have arrived, if word get's out what happened-"

"Calm down Katara," Hakoda said.

She shot her father a look as if he just lost his mind. "Calm down? How can I calm down when my brother kidnapped my best friend on her wedding day?!"

"Shh, I know," he assured, "and believe me, I understand the seriousness of the situation, but we're not going to get anywhere by panicking."

"He's right, sweetie," Aang agreed, "the best thing for us to do now is to figure out a way to solve this quietly before the ceremony starts."

Katara shrugged. "And how are we supposed to do that?"

The room grew silent once again as Aang took a minute to think. "Sokka couldn't have gone far, maybe one of us could go look for him."

"We don't even know where he's going," Ty Lee pointed out.

"Maybe there's another way," Hakoda suggested, as he pulled out his cellphone, "we could call him."

Katara scoffed. "Come on Dad, even if he does have his cellphone do you honestly think he'll answer?"

"It's ringing," he said. Without warning Katara snatched the phone out her father's hand, and was surprised, yet pleased that her brother actually answered.

"Hey Dad-"

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Katara asked, raising her voice a little.

"Oh, Katara-"

"Don't even try it," she cut off, "we found Ty Lee, we know what you did."

"Katara, let me explain-"

"Explain what, exactly? You know what, I don't care. There's nothing you can say that will justify what you've done."

"You're the one who told me to talk to her," he defended.

"Yes, talk to her Sokka, not kidnap her on her freakin' wedding day."

"This isn't what I wanted. I swear I just went up there to talk to Toph, I just needed her to know how I feel. But she was so happy I showed up, and she kept going on and on about putting me in her wedding I... I snapped."

Katara sighed. "It doesn't matter, Toph's wedding starts in an hour, you have to bring her back now."

Sokka tore his eyes off the road long enough to glance at Toph from his rear view mirror. As she lies in the back seat of his car, still unconcsious, guilt quickly began to rise inside him, however, once he remembered why he was doing this, he pushed his guilt aside and took a deep breath. "I can't," he sighed, "I can't Katara, not until I tell Toph how I feel."

"Did you not listen to a word I said last night? If you love Toph as much as you say then you wouldn't be trying so hard to ruin what's suppose to be the happiest day of her life."

"She's my best friend Katara, doesn't she deserve to know how I feel?"

"Why should she know? More importantly, why should she know now? Sokka, for years Toph was in love with you, and in all that time you made it very clear that you didn't want her. Now she's happy, she's found someone who loves her just as much as she loves him, why would you want to take that away from her?" When her brother didn't respond right away she immediately felt guilty. "Listen Sokka, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but you have to be reasonable, aside from the fact that you're being very selfish, you're also breaking the law. Need I remind you that Toph's parents are the richest people in town, if they find out what's going on you'll end up in prison."

When Hakoda gestured Katara to hand him the phone she felt as if a weight had been lifted, no matter what their Father can always persuade Sokka to do the right thing.

"Sokka, it's your Father."

"Hey Dad," he replied, his voice in almost a whisper.

"Sokka, do you really love this girl?"

"Yes," he confessed, "I never loved anyone else in my life." He sighed. "Dad, I know what I'm doing is wrong, and yes, maybe I am being selfish, but I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what if. I know Toph used to be in love with me, I just... I have to know if she still does."

After listening to his son, Hakoda took a moment to think, once he made up his mind he sighed. "Alright Sokka, go ahead, do what you have to."

"What?" Katara blurted while turning to face her father, "you can't be serious."

Hakoda ignored his daughter while continuing to converse with his son. "But Sokka you have to hurry, Toph's wedding is in an hour."

"I will Dad, thank you."

"Just be sure to bring Toph back here before the ceremony starts. And Sokka, if she turns you down you have to accept that."

"I will I promise."

"Good," he replied, "Good luck son, and don't worry we'll try to hold down the fort here."

After the two said their goodbyes, Hakoda hung up the phone and faced a now distressed looking Katara.

"How could you let him get away with this Dad?"

Hakoda sighed once again. "Katara, I'm not letting Sokka get away with anything, we're just giving him a chance to tell the woman he loves how he feels." He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Listen honey, try to look at this from his perspective, if Aang was marrying someone else could you just stand by and do nothing?"

Katara glared at her father. "That is a completely different situation and you know it."

"Come on, it's not that bad is it? Besides, Sokka promised to bring Toph back before the ceremony."

"Yeah, so he says," she replied sarcastically.

"So... what do we do now?" Everyone turned to face Ty Lee, who was still standing in front of Toph's closet.

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "Until Sokka brings Toph back the only thing we can do is make sure no one else finds out what happened."

"But how?" she asked, "Toph's the bride, she's kind of important. I mean, I'm sure she's got relatives out there who'll want to come see her before the ceremony begins."

Katara pinched the bridge between her eyebrows. "Here's what we'll do," she sighed, "Dad, you stay here by the phone in case Sokka calls. Aang, Ty Lee, you go out there and stall."

Ty Lee and Aang exchanged looks before facing the Maid of Honor. "Stall?" Ty Lee asked, "What do you mean stall?"

Katara threw her hands in the air. "I don't know. You're a circus performer, right? Do some cart wheels or something, Aang, play the piano- play some show tunes, do something." She pointed her index finger at them. "And whatever you do, don't let anyone come in this room. If anyone finds out what happened to Toph we'll all be in prison."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what about you Katara?" Aang asked "What are you going to do?"

Katara let out an exhausted sigh. "If anyone needs me I'll be in Toph's bathroom, praying." With that, the Maid of Honor entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, which Aang and Ty Lee took as their cue to leave, once they were out in the hall, Aang sighed, finally allowing the weight of the situation to fall down on him.

"Wow," said Ty Lee, "Katara sure is stressed."

Aang immediately shot the bridesmaid an annoyed look. "Of course she's stressed it's a stressful situation. Her brother, our friend kidnapped our other friend, the bride no less, on her wedding day. Aren't you the least bit on edge?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't let myself get stressed, or freak out on anything negative, it's bad for your skin, you know."

The Best Man rolled his eyes. "Whatever, look, by now everyone is getting ready for the ceremony, you go out there and keep them distracted, I'll stick around here and make sure no one else goes in Toph's bedroom. Ty Lee nodded in agreement, and with that the two went their separate ways.

(***)

When Toph's eyes slowly began to open she was instantly confused by her surroundings. As she ran her hands through the... carpet under her, she knew she wasn't on her bed or in her room, also, she soon realized she was strapped to something, and... moving?

"Toph, I'm glad you're awake."

"Sokka?" She slowly sat herself up. "What- what's going on? Where am I?"

He flinched a little before answering the question. "You're kind of in my car."

"Your car? Why am I- wait, what happened? The last thing I remember is you coming in my bedroom while I was getting ready for my wedding."

Sokka gulped. "Yeah... about that, I kind of took you."

Immediately Toph jerked her head in the direction of Sokka's voice. "You what?" Her voice dripping with venom.

"Now don't get mad Toph, but I-"

"You kidnapped me?!"

"Toph, just hear me out-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!- Are you insane? Sokka, my wedding is today."

"I know," he replied, "and I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you alone, away from all that wedding stuff and this was the only way. Just hear me out and I promise I'll take you back."

"Fine," she sighed, "what is it you want to talk about?"

"No- I mean, not here. We're about to stop, as soon as we do I promise I'll explain."

"You better," she warned. Sokka smiled nervously, and nodded, despite his friend's blindness.

Toph just shook her head as she mumbled a string of curse words under her breath. To say she was furious would be a huge understatement, however, aside from Sokka's actions she couldn't ignore his reason. Whatever's going on with her friend it must have been really serious for him to take her away from her wedding. The young woman's stomach dropped as she played different scenarios in her head, almost all her anger towards Sokka vanished, almost.

"We're here." Sokka said as he parked his car. When Sokka first drove off with Toph he really wasn't sure where to go, he just knew he wanted to go somewhere where they could speak privately. He finally decided to stop at a playground, it may had been occupied by one or two different families, but he knew they wouldn't be disturbed by them. As soon as he unbuckled his seat bealt, Sokka exited his car and helped Toph out, walking her over to a tree that was just far enough to where they could speak without being overheard by the children and their parents on the playground.

"Alright we stopped," Toph deadpanned, "now what's so damn important that you had to kidnap me on my wedding day?"

Once again the lump that was in Sokka's throat earlier that day had found it's way back again._ No, you have to do this, it's now or never. _Sokka took a deep breath and realized he'd have to approach this differently.

"T- Toph," he stammered, "I want to talk to you about our fight."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean the fight we had months ago? Why?"

"I want to explain myself, rather I want to explain why I reacted the way I did, and why I didn't want to be apart of your wedding."

A frown marred The Bride's face. "Look Sokka, you don't have to explain okay, I know you don't like The Duke, and it was a mistake of me to ask you to be his Best Man-"

"But Toph," he interrupted, "that's not why I- I mean, yes it had something to do with The Duke but... the reason I didn't want to be The Best Man is because- because, I can't stand seeing him with you. And it's not just The Duke, the thought of you being with any man it- it cuts me up inside."

Confusion struck Toph's face. "What?"

Heat rose to Sokka's face as his shaky hands held onto Toph's shoulders. "Toph, you're smart, and beautiful, and amazing in so many ways, and you deserve to be with someone you love. Now I may be a lot of things," he said, "but I'm also your best friend, and I've seen you with the The Duke, and you're not the same when you're with him. Now I know you said before that you love him, but are you in love with him, Toph?"

Toph opened her mouth but no words came out, not that she could give him a proper answer. How could she? She wanted to say yes, say that The Duke was the love of her life, but now, all she could say was; "Why do you care, Sokka? You haven't spoken to me in months, and now you come here, on my wedding day no less, and ask me if I'm in love with the man I'm marrying, why?"

Sokka could hear the anger in her voice, and he honestly couldn't blame her, but he hoped this last confession would at least help. "Because I want you to be happy, more importantly, I want to be the one who makes you happy, for the rest of our lives if you'll let me."

Toph's eyes widened. "Sokka, what are you saying?-"

"Please, let me finish," he cut off, "I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, and I want your voice to be the last one I hear before I go to bed. I want you Toph, everyday, forever, I don't want you to marry The Duke, because I'm in love with you. Toph Bei Fong, I love you."

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry this took so long, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And for those of you who have been waiting for the next update of my other story Just Play Along- don't worry, If it's not up by the end of this week then it should be up by next week, that is if I'm not too busy. Anyway, to all the reviewers and followers- thank you. **

**By the way, I hope I kept everyone IC, espescially with the first part. I envisioned Katara as being the one who would freak out over the situation, and Aang, being the good boyfriend he is would try to be strong for her sake, but would also be on edge with it as well. Ty Lee of course is concerned, but I figured she'd be pretty zen about the whole thing since she always keeps a smile on her face. And Hakoda, I thought he would be that kind of parent who would trust his son to do the right thing. Thanks again for reading, and until next time...**


	4. Where is the Bride?

Toph's eyes widened, she tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. _Did he say what I think he- No. I must have heard wrong._ "What did you say?" She asked finally.

Sokka leaned in a little closer to her. "I love you," he repeated.

Hearing him say those words again convinced Toph she wasn't dreaming, she was shocked, speechless, she suddenly felt like everything around her was spinning out of control. "I think I need to sit down," she said, taking a step back from Sokka. However, still in shock, Toph lost her footing and tripped, but Sokka caught her before she could fall. Immediately the Bride froze, and Sokka couldn't bring himself to let her go, and without thinking he pulled her closer to him.

At this point Toph had no idea what to do. She wasn't aware of the time but she knew it wouldn't be long before her wedding started, yet here she is; miles away from her parent's estate, in the arms of her best friend. _You need to put a stop to this now!_ With that thought she shoved herself free.

"Okay, is this some kind of joke?" She asked, ignoring the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Because if it is, it's not funny."

"I'm not joking Toph," Sokka replied, "I love you, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you, but don't you see? I couldn't let you marry someone else without you knowing how I feel about you." Letting the weight of his words, as well as his emotions take control, Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulders.

Once again Toph opened her mouth but she couldn't get any words to come out. This was just too much for her right now, as if her cold feet wasn't enough...

"Sokka," she said finally, "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you still love me," he replied, "tell me I'm not too late."

"I...- Look, it doesn't matter how I feel, this is my wedding day Sokka, you can't just whisk me away and-"

He silenced her with his lips while using the force of his kiss to pin her against the tree. Toph was furious, and out of instinct she quickly placed her hands at Sokka's sides. She wanted to push him away, to scream how angry she was, but... she couldn't bring herself to fight him off. Her heart ruled out everything her head was telling her, and by the time Sokka brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, Toph closed her eyes and finally gave in to the kiss.

(***)

After spending a few minutes just hanging around Toph's bedroom door, convinced that noone would show up, Aang made his way to the bathroom. As soon as he was done with his business the Best Man looked around the estate, thankfully Ty Lee was keeping everyone distracted by performing a few of her circus tricks. _Maybe we can pull this off_, he thought, however, not even a second later panic struck the young man as he saw Toph's father making his way to Toph's bedroom. Aang quickly ran past the father of the bride and stood in front of Toph's door, blocking him.

"Hey, Mr. Bei Fong," he greeted, trying to sound cheerful, "how are you this fine morning?"

Lao raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, you?"

"Oh, never better," he replied quickly.

Lao stared at the Best Man for a minute, confused by his unusual behavior. "Well,... if you excuse me, I need to speak to Toph-"

"But you can't," Aang cut off.

"Why not?"

Aang's eyes shifted, desperately trying to come up with an answer. "Because...because Toph's sick."

"Toph's sick?" Lao's face quickly softened. "Is she okay?- Does she need a doctor?"

"Oh no, no, it's nothing like that, she just...- she uh- she had too much to drink, yeah. She partyed a little too hard at her bacherlorette party last night, Katara's in there with her." He gestured his head to Toph's door. "Trust me it's ugly on the other side of that door, I mean even Toph said herself; 'I got it coming out of both ends."

Lao made a disgusted face. "I see, well I'll just come back when she's feeling better, be sure to tell her for me."

"Of course, no problem sir," Aang smiled as he, without thinking, saluted him.

Confusion struck Lao's face, but he nodded none the less as he turned around and left the Best Man alone in the hallway. As soon as he was gone Aang opened the door and entered Toph's room to find Hakoda sitting down with his cellphone nearby.

"Is Katara still in the bathroom?" He asked.

Hakoda nodded, and Aang sighed to himself as he went to Toph's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Katara? It's me, look I know you're stressed but I need you to come out here."

Katara obeyed her boyfriend and finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Aang asked.

"A little," she replied, "so what is it? Did Sokka bring Toph back?"

Aang's lips fell into a thin line. "No, but that's the least of our problems right now. Mr. Bei Fong was just here, he needed to speak to Toph about something."

Katara shot him a look, but before she could say anything Aang spoke. "Don't worry I got rid of him, but he is going to come back soon, and I don't know if I can come up with anymore lies."

Katara sighed. "So unless Sokka brings Toph back soon we're screwed."

Aang nodded.

"Great. How much time do we have until the ceremony?" She asked.

Aang looked at his watch. "Twenty five minutes."

The Maid of Honor buried her face in her palm for brief minute. "Okay," she sighed, "Dad, call Sokka, tell him to bring Toph back right now. Aang, find Ty Lee and do whatever it takes to keep Toph's parents away until Sokka brings Toph back."

Aang nodded and left Katara and her Father alone in Toph's bedroom.

"Um, Katara," Hakoda said, the worry clear in his voice, "Sokka's not answering."

"What?" Immediately Katara snacthed her father's cellphone out his hand and dialed Sokka's number. When her brother didn't answer the first time she tried not to panic, however, when she called again and got his voice box she hung up and pinched the bridge between her eyebrows. "Where the hell is Sokka?"

(***)

Sokka moved his left hand to the back of Toph's head to deepen their kiss while Toph held onto his shoulders to keep herself from collapsing. Sokka felt dizzy, for the past year and a half he always imagined what kissing Toph would be like, and luckily, it was even better than he imagined. Toph's lips were so soft, so warm, and the taste of her mouth...

When the two parted for air, Sokka turned his attention from Toph's earlobe down to the hollow of her throat, kissing and nibbling where ever he could. He smiled, he couldn't help it, the breathless sighs Toph made was way too adorable for him to ignore. By this point Toph's head was spinning, but in a good way, she didn't even protest when Sokka grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, in truth she was grateful, if he hadn't of done that her legs would probably have given out on her.

Not able to stand it anymore Sokka captured Toph's lips with his again, their tongues dancing in perfect sync. He moaned into her mouth, her sweet, sweet mouth, if he were to die right now he'd die happy. As for Toph, she was waiting for someone to wake her out of this dream, the same dream she's had many times before, however, when Sokka ran his hands down her waist she knew it was reality. Toph smiled against Sokka's lips, unfortunately, as soon as the thought of The Duke entered her mind her eyes flew open.

_What am I doing?_ She thought, _How can I do this to The Duke?_ It didn't take long for Toph to be consumed with guilt, guilt for what she's doing to the man she's supposed to be getting married to. He's probably already waiting for her at the alter, and look where she is; kissing a man who waited until her wedding day to tell her what he thinks he feels. Toph berated herself for allowing her feelings to get the better of her and completely taking over her common sense. How could she be so stupid? You'd think at twenty one she'd learn by now.

"Stop," she said breathlessly.

She was surprised, but appreciated that Sokka actually did stop. Though he was still holding onto her shoulders, he did take a step back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panting a little.

"I...I can't... we can't do this, Sokka."

A perplexed look fell upon his face. "Why not?"

"Why? I'm getting married to someone else that's why."

"But you're not in love with him,"

"Even if that were true Sokka, what makes you such an expert on the subject."

In response to her, Sokka lifted her chin up to face her, despite her blindness. "Toph, I love you-"

"Stop," she cut off, while pushing him away, "stop saying things you don't mean."

"What are you talking about? I am in love with you, Toph."

"Yeah, I know you think you are, but I know the truth, Sokka," she replied, "you're just lonely. Suki broke up with you and you're afraid if I get married to someone else then you'll lose my friendship."

Sokka sighed. "Toph, Suki broke up with me because she figured it out, she knew I was falling for you so she broke it off. I admit though at the time I was still confused by my feelings, but now I've realized that I love you and I want to be with you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Toph tried to fight back her tears, but with her stress from earlier that morning, along with every emotion she ever felt for Sokka bubbling to the surface, she couldn't hide her feelings anymore, and she hated it. "Sokka, do you have any idea what it's been like for me? For years I was in love with you, but I knew you didn't feel the same way, you never did. Sure enough there was always someone else, whether it was Yue, or Suki, but you know what? I was fine with that, because I knew you were happy, that's all that ever mattered to me,... so why won't you do the same thing for me?"

Sokka's face softened. Until now he never realized what his obliviousness had done to the woman he called his best friend. He was astonished to learn that Toph loved him so much that she was willing to put him before herself. He remembered his relationship with Yue and when she died, Toph was right there for him, and whenever he was having problems with Suki, Toph was always there giving him advice. Never in all that time did Toph act out in jealousy, she was just being who she was, his best friend. It never truly dawned on Sokka how much his past relationships affected Toph, not until now, when he's on the other end of the stick.

A moment of silence stretched between them until Sokka finally opened his mouth. "Toph, I never realized how much...- Toph, you know I would never- I never meant to hurt you."

She sighed. "Of course you didn't Sokka, just like now."

"Toph, I just- I needed you to know how I feel, I want you to be happy."

"Then take me back," she replied, "take me home so I can make it in time for my wedding."

Sokka's eyes widened. "But... you don't love him."

"I may not love him as much as he loves me, but he's a good man, and I made a promise to him, a promise I intend to keep." Toph stiffened when she felt Sokka grasp her shoulders.

"You don't have to do this Toph, you call the wedding off, you can be with me." He leaned in a little closer. "I love you-"

"Well I don't love you." Toph's couldn't believe what she blurted out, and she instantly regretted how harsh it came out, but it was too late for her to take it back now.

Sokka's mouth hung open for a moment. He didn't expect that reaction from Toph, and he certainly didn't expect the sudden pain that struck right through his heart, as well as his soul. When Sokka decided to confess his feelings to Toph he knew there was a chance she would reject him, however, he never thought it would hurt this much.

"Okay Toph," he said finally, "I'll take you back,... and I promise I'll never bother you like this again."

Toph said nothing, and neither did he as they both headed for Sokka's car. Once Sokka helped Toph in the passenger seat he made his way to the driver's seat, and as soon as he buckled himself in, he turned his key in the ignition, then drove in the direction of the Bei Fong in silence.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long :( For some reason it was hard for me to write this chapter. But anyway, this is going to be a pretty short story, after this chapter I don't expect any more than two more chapters, so I'll try to get those out as soon as I can. Anyways, to all the reviewers, as well as the followers, and those who favorited this story, thank you. Until next time... :)**

**Free-Spirited Dreamer**


End file.
